


一个无聊的下午

by NobuNobuNobu



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobuNobuNobu/pseuds/NobuNobuNobu
Summary: “歇洛克，一个多月了。”史密斯面色不改，“我还没打算做修女侍奉上帝。”





	一个无聊的下午

乏味无聊的午后，除了一碟被烤糊的饼干与两杯大吉岭红茶之外，别无他物再能挽救这登天空闲。史密斯调配出今日的第五瓶试剂，灌进贴好日期的玻璃瓶里，踩上椅子把它放进顶柜里——远离华生医生，远离被发现真相的可能性。福尔摩斯的剪报早做完了，此刻正无所事事地靠在扶手椅上盯着蒸汽袅袅而上。  
“有这么无聊吗？”  
在福尔摩斯拿出他的左轮手枪前，史密斯拎着裙边从椅子上下来，忽得冒了一句。  
“无聊。”福尔摩斯又重复了一次，“无聊。”  
“华生医生近几天都挺忙的。”  
“他当然忙。旧友重逢，应当是他的长官，结果一周里为了和长官叙旧，从早到晚坐在俱乐部里打牌，下午则和俱乐部里准备的女人一起玩乐一阵，染一身脂粉气回来。但要我说，他最好别继续打投资非洲种植园的主意，那是个圈套，他长官就是为了骗钱来的。我旁敲侧击地劝过他几次，可他总不听。”  
“那不是个打发时间的好方法？你哥哥的第欧根尼俱乐部？”  
“全伦敦最古怪的人聚在一起，不能讲话，一样无聊。”  
“找点这时代绅士们为乐的东西总不难吧。”  
“烟、酒、女人。要我来根烟配杯葡萄酒还说得过去，剩下的着实没必要。”  
“嘿！”史密斯毫不客气地警告了他，“尊重一下你的女友，亲爱的。”  
“专指妓女。”福尔摩斯扬起眉角，“满意吗。”  
史密斯踌躇一阵，摇摇头：“不。”忽视福尔摩斯的冷哼，她灭掉酒精灯，在长沙发上坐好，“我一直不太满意。”她确实算不上满意，或者说很常得不到满足。这年代衣冠楚楚的绅士们脱了衣服都是半个禽兽，市井街巷里的小报传闻和秘密指导大多都是教女人如何“为了英格兰而做爱”，从没有教男人上床的小黄书。可到了她这里，情景反倒成了她总是不知餍足了。好在福尔摩斯还没有去“为了英格兰”，不然史密斯相信自己当场就会翻脸，自此以后就算相信歇斯底里电疗法都不相信福尔摩斯本人。当然，此事到头来你情我愿。来自二十一世纪的本能让她旁敲侧击地打听过，福尔摩斯着实也不是对性无感的人——那她控诉起来就理所当然了。  
“上个月五号，莉莉，你在我床上躺了大半天才离开贝克街。”福尔摩斯慢悠悠地点上烟斗，换了个舒服的姿势靠住扶手椅背。  
“歇洛克，一个多月了。”史密斯面色不改，“我还没打算做修女侍奉上帝。”  
“白日宣淫。”  
“好过性冷淡。”  
“节制是品德。”  
“得了，满足欲望才是人类本性。”  
“控制欲望是有教养的表现。”  
“还有体谅妻子的欲望也是有教养的表现。”  
“当代医学认为那是歇斯底里。”  
“你一个人的时候没做过？”  
“不如破案有意思。”  
“……这么多年真的没人嚼舌根说你是性无能吗。”  
“你不是亲自体会过？”  
史密斯张张嘴，却什么都没能说出来。  
输了。  
到这件事上才是真的输了。  
早些年史密斯大半时间都不会想起这档事，和男友一起的时间里，偶尔几次大脑一片空白的自我抚慰也相当正常。但福尔摩斯，这人虽近两月一日，可等她享受过那一回，每次贪恋快乐把手探进裙子时，都无端地想到他的脸、想念他的手指抚摸身体、想念他在身体里抽插的快感，进而很快便高潮了。可高潮后的空虚也比之前更加剧烈。她想念另一个人的身体，想念纠缠时的欢快。福尔摩斯不懂女人，但他天赋异禀。  
——我到底是因为谁才这么想做啊！  
一股无名火起，史密斯从沙发上起身直奔福尔摩斯处，伸手抵住扶手椅椅背顶端，居高临下地俯视他。可还没等她开口，福尔摩斯抬手搂着她的腰往前一拽，平衡瞬间被打破。双膝下意识弯曲跪在扶手椅上，史密斯撑着福尔摩斯的肩膀，忽然意识到她跨坐在福尔摩斯的腿上。  
浅薄的白棉布如所有当代女性一样中间开缝，隐秘处柔嫩的肌肤被粗糙的羊毛布料摩擦，轻微的酥麻感霎时传到大脑。  
想要。  
撩而不做非人也。史密斯自恃大胆，抓住堆在他们中间的裙摆，向上卷了些，刚好让福尔摩斯能看到身下那块棉布；又把双腿分开些，缓慢地前后挪动起来，发出几声轻柔的喘息，眼里媚态如斯，诱惑着刚刚还声称“节制是美德”的侦探先生。  
“这招不太管用，亲爱的。”福尔摩斯的手向下滑去，在她屁股上拍了一掌，“这样可算不上一位得体的淑女。”  
史密斯倒也不怨，俯身凑到人耳边：“我不是淑女，是一位只想要你干我的婊子。”她舔舔嘴唇，一副势在必得的样子，“烟、酒、女人……用我给你倒杯白兰地吗，衣冠楚楚的绅士？”  
“可惜上周迈克罗夫特把珍藏的红酒拿走了。”福尔摩斯一手托着烟斗，一手往人裙下探去，“不然这更符合你的想象。”  
比起令史密斯丧气的话语，福尔摩斯的手却是挑动着她的全部感官。稍显冰凉的手指钻进其中，冷气逼得肉缝下意识闭合，却又让顶头那处充血挺立，渴求着被触碰。中指滑过顶头软肉的微妙触感引起一阵震颤，史密斯微阖起眼，觉得自己这下真的湿了。  
该死的。  
福尔摩斯没因她的想法而停下，反倒又加了一根手指，用两根手指磨蹭着她的肉瓣，时不时地往最深处的甬道戳刺着，挑弄起分泌出的些许蜜液，涂抹在外面光洁的肌肤上，撩拨着密集的神经末梢。几声呻吟从史密斯口中漏出，情热沿耻骨向上攀升，惹得她难耐地想扭起腰，当真像个不满足的婊子。她的手还卷着裙子，下半身干干净净地展露在福尔摩斯眼前，霎时红了脸，差些失去平衡落到地上。  
福尔摩斯眼疾手快，把烟斗塞回嘴里，用另一只手把她抱紧。  
这下，福尔摩斯的触碰里更多了几分惩罚意味。他粗糙的指腹狠狠地擦过顶端，干涩的疼痛被湿润的爱液化开，反而剩下不可名状的纯粹快感，让惩罚本身失去了意义。舒爽的感觉直冲头顶，史密斯呜咽一声，只觉腰上突然失了力气，又软了三分。在福尔摩斯面前，她对自己的欲望坦诚得可怕：她的爱人太知道如何侍弄她的身体。  
情欲的滋生让史密斯的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，她抬起手臂紧紧地勾住福尔摩斯的脖子，极为勉强地支撑着自己。她的乳房就在福尔摩斯面前，被缭绕的烟雾笼着，稍感温热。可充血的乳头却不知廉耻，将轻薄布料顶起一块，在楚楚衣冠之上点缀出浪荡的痕迹。福尔摩斯换了方式，用手指拨弄着阴蒂，剪到圆润的指甲比起指腹更带攻击力，轻巧地刮过几处敏感之地，碾压磨蹭，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，于她身下燃起更为猛烈的火焰。神经末梢交错的软肉禁不起这般折磨，大脑还没反应过来，喉咙却早已吐出下流的乐章。人类本初的快乐猖狂地搅弄理智，史密斯只觉她要化在福尔摩斯怀里，像一朵要落下的云。  
贪恋欢愉的肉缝包裹着细长的手指，她前后挪腰，在粗糙的、结了茧子的指根上磨蹭着充血的嫩肉，寻求更多的释放。可福尔摩斯却抓着她的腰向下，任指尖探进湿热的小穴里，搅弄出另一番全新天地。  
史密斯等不了这么多了，她真的快要高潮了。  
“操，歇洛克，摸摸我前面，摸摸我。”她的手指紧紧地抓着福尔摩斯的肩膀，快要在羊毛做的外套上掐出一道深深的痕迹，“求你。”她吞下一声沙哑的低叫，眼里都蒙上一层水雾，看起来可怜巴巴的。  
福尔摩斯这回听了她的话，用指尖在阴核上打起转来，每一次都撩拨起藏在最深处的刺激。快感一浪又一浪的袭来，史密斯难以思考，只能被这惊天巨浪裹挟着随波逐流而去。那些推着她的愉悦层层叠加，把她推向云端。又在那一瞬间，骤然坠下。强烈的高潮甚至让她整个人失了力气，倒在福尔摩斯怀里，剧烈地喘息着。  
当下史密斯是着实媚眼如丝，白皙皮肤上泛起淡淡的粉红色，漂亮得紧，饶是哪个男人见了都要呼吸一滞。纵然他福尔摩斯自恃控制力极强，可他到头来也是个男人，是个有欲望的男人。何况面前这人还不是随便哪位，是他心心念着的爱人。  
烟、酒、女人。  
确实有道理。  
然而——一条腿更轻、一条腿更重的脚步声。  
福尔摩斯在史密斯大腿上揩了一把手，赶忙将卷起的裙摆放下，让她转个身好好地坐在自己腿上。史密斯还没过从高潮里回过神，迷迷糊糊地盯着福尔摩斯的脸，整个人恍惚得要命，似乎正在思考这场好事怎么就如此结束。  
可下一秒她就醒了。  
“华生，今天怎么回来的这么早！”  
“唉，我那长官跑了，投进非洲种植园的钱打水漂啦！”


End file.
